


What's In A Name

by NervousOtaku



Series: Silence And Solitude And Hector [2]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousOtaku/pseuds/NervousOtaku
Summary: I had some people at school and shit ask me when these two would get together. My answer.........They wouldn't.





	What's In A Name

“Silence?” Hector piped up quietly.

She cracked an eye open, gleaming in the darkness.

“If you ever had children, what would you name them?” he asked.

For a long while, she didn't answer. Just blinked both eyes open and looked at him. Hector could feel himself start to blush under her scrutiny.

“... If that was supposed to be coming on to me...”

“What? No!” he objected, blush deepening as he sat up.

“Good... cuz that was weak...” the tiefling yawned, shifting a little so she could still look at him.

They'd gotten a good portion of the house fixed. There was no more debris inside. Silence had replaced the windows somehow while he was out looking for food. Most of what was left was the hole in the roof. They currently had it patched with a large canvas stretched out and nailed down, layered over with pine branches to keep any potential rain from soaking in too much. That hadn't stopped Silence from shoving a large tub under the canvas, though. She had pointed out that plenty of the floorboards already needed replacing, she wasn't taking chances with letting the rest of them go just yet.

For a while, there had only been the one bed in the house. Silence had stubbornly refused to take it, laying out her bedroll in the corner and sleeping there. Hector had finally convinced her to take the bed when he commented that doing all the heavy lifting in repairs and sleeping on the floor was hardly fair. She, in turn, had refused to let him take the bedroll. So the sleeping arrangements were... very similar to how they had been with Carmilla, honestly.

“It's just... a hypothetical question. I... I was thinking about what you told me. About how tieflings will change their names to meet their ideals. So, if you ever had children...” Hector explained, drawing his knees up to his chest, mindful of Silence's tail.

“... Well, I wouldn't here. The children of tieflings are always tieflings. Part of how being infernally cursed works.” she replied, sounding marginally more awake now. “Any kid I did have... I'd have to teach them magic. And in order to maintain a thaumaturgy spell for long periods of time, they'd need a high-quality focus. Gold and gemstones, something like that. It just wouldn't be worth it, really.”

“Right,” he nodded, “But hypothetically, what would you name your children?”

Directly after, he paused, blinking. It looked like she'd fallen back asleep.

A small pool of guilt settled in his stomach. Hector would be the first to admit that his sleep schedule was... erratic. And these days, he was plagued with nightmares of Carmilla. Having Silence next to him made sleeping easier, but he was still... insomniac, for lack of a better word. In comparison, Silence would drop off to sleep quickly, easily, and honestly somewhat heavily. She would start out on her side, a point in time where she could still be woken up, but would eventually roll onto her stomach and become unwakeable until morning.

And here he was, bothering her late at night with meaningless questions, when she was the one doing most of the work around the place.

“... I wouldn't.” she said suddenly, sleep-gruff voice startling him.

“What?” he asked in confusion.

She cracked her eyes open again, lifting her head to prop it up on one hand. “If I did, by some miracle, have a kid, I wouldn't name it,” she explained, “I'd give it to you and let you do that.”

“... Me?” he asked, bewildered.

Silence groaned a little, stretching her other hand up. Licking her lips, she gave a little whistle. A quiet rustle and flap later, and a sparrow came to rest on her fingers, tipping it's head so blue eyes could look at them.

“You, Hector,” Silence murmured with her eyes drifting closed again as she brought her hand to his shoulder, “Have reanimated and named three birds, two squirrels, a cat, a fox, and a badger. You have a penchant for naming things. I am honestly surprised you haven't named the goddamn house yet.”

He couldn't help but chuckle as the sparrow hopped from her hand to his shoulder. “Dead animals are different from live babies, Silence.”

“As you have seen, puppy,” she groused, rolling onto her belly and nestling in her arms, “Tiefs are pretty damn hard to kill.”

Hector smiled, running a hand over her tail as the sparrow plucked at his hair. Silence grunted, letting him know she was still awake enough to feel him touching her.

For a while, all was quiet. The forest beyond the house's walls made it's usual noise. The badger Silence had mentioned snuffled underneath the bed. It was just him, her, and the animals.

The sparrow grew bored and flew off to join the other two birds. Hector slowly lay back down, still stroking Silence's tail where it rested over his stomach. The appendage curled a bit, wrapping around his thigh. It wasn't prehensile, according to Silence. It took more concentration to get her tail to simply move from left to right than it did to perform a large-scale spell, she said. The tail of a tiefling tended to do what it wanted.

“Clover,” he said, making her head turn, “Clover for a girl, or Lucky for a boy.”

“... Sap.” Silence said into her arms, nuzzling back down into the pillow.

“If you don't like them, you'll have to name them yourself.” Hector replied, smiling.

“... Nah... just have three, 'stead... throw ya off...”

He couldn't help but chuckle at the sleep-laden answer, shaking his head as he settled down to sleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I had some people at school and shit ask me when these two would get together. My answer.........
> 
> They wouldn't.


End file.
